


New Kid on the Block

by Dash O_Pepper (pfeffermuse)



Category: CHiPs
Genre: Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfeffermuse/pseuds/Dash%20O_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Barry Baricza has the unenviable task of showing a new CHP rookie the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kid on the Block

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Notes :** This work was originally posted under another pseudonym, and on a site that no longer exists.

* * *

**As he walked into the locker room of CHP Central Division Headquarters,** Officer Barry Baricza was not looking forward to his latest duty assignment.

Just before he left yesterday evening, his superior, Sgt. Joe Getraer, had called him in for an informal chat. Well, at least he wasn’t getting reprimanded for the loss of another squad car—trying to explain that last incident with that boy’s runaway pet would have been impossible…heck, he didn’t believe that one himself.

Instead, Getraer wanted to let him know that he was pulling Field Training Duty with one of the CHP’s latest recruits. It wasn’t that Barry didn’t like dealing with rookies; it was just that they never failed to create problems—eager beavers. Fresh out of the Academy, they believed they knew everything.

“Hey Bear, just met your new _partner_.”

Barry noticed how Ponch stressed that word.

“So, what’s he like?” He’d have preferred ignoring his fellow officer’s crack, but knew that Ponch was like a hungry dog with a bone—once he had it, he wouldn’t let go.

The officer broke into a broad grin. “Seems like a real nice guy.”

Looking into his locker, Bear rolled his eyes. If Ponch thought this rookie was good, there definitely had to be something wrong with him.

“Whoa boy, sounds like a real winner,” teased Grossman as he peeked his head around the lockers.

Ponch looked offended. “No, I mean it. He really _is_ a nice guy. Very polite…real respectful. Even bought me a cup of coffee.”

Baker shook his head. “Only on the job a day and already brown-nosing senior officers.”

From the snickers that Jon’s comment elicited, Bear was more certain than ever that this partnership was not going to be one he’d enjoy.

Closing his locker, he started toward the door to face the music. He didn’t have far to go as his Sergeant opened the door.

“Baricza?”

Bear was caught up short as he almost walked into the man. “Uh, mornin’ Sarge.”

Looking behind his sergeant, he saw the rookie.

“Wanted you to meet our latest CHP officer.”

Bear noticed that Getraer was practically beaming.

The young man looked resplendent in his neatly pressed uniform. He stepped forward holding out his hand. “How do you do, Officer Baricza.”

Bear shook the man’s hand politely, as Getraer introduced them.

“Barry, I’d like you to meet Officer Haskell. Edward Haskell.”

 

_\- Finis -_

 

© 2016 Dash O’Pepper

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimers :** _CHiPs_ is a registered trademark of MGM/Lorimar. _Leave It to Beaver_ is a registered trademark of Viacom/Paramount.  
>  This work of fan fiction is not meant in any way to infringe on copyrights already held by these companies and/or their subsidiaries.


End file.
